


Dark Wizards

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Dark!Harry AU, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written forharry100Challenge Prompt 302: Philosopher's Stone.





	1. Philosopher's Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [harry100](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) [Challenge Prompt 302: Philosopher's Stone](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/154212.html).

Harry felt the weight of the stone in his pocket, and he dared not glance down lest he give its presence away.

His two-faced professor still watched him closely as his mind cycled through the options. Could he keep the stone from Lord Voldemort, or would it be a death sentence to try?

And did he even want that? The Dark Lord could offer him a lot, surely. He rather doubted the man could truly bring his parents back, but that was not the only thing he craved.

Harry's hand slipped into his pocket, and he pulled out the stone.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." 

It was a pity that it had to be Ginny, Harry thought. She had been devoted to him, after all, and unearned devotion was a rare thing indeed; she could have been a valuable tool for Harry to use, but now it seemed that the Dark Lord would be the one taking advantage of her foolishness. 

Oh, well. There would be other girls, other purebloods, other servants; it wasn't as if Ginny Weasley was unique. 

Harry sighed, turning his back on the bloody wall. Ron would be insufferable once he found out.


End file.
